


Scars

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Breeding, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Scars, Top!Piers, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: Then he would touch. At first with just the tips of his fingers, dragging them over the slightly raised skin. Feeling every groove, every little dip. The small scars that mottled the skin on his face, heavier on the right side, always got soft little kisses. And of course he was particularly fond of the scars that looked like white strikes of lightning on his skin, stretching out over his shoulder and down his arm.
Relationships: Steve Burnside/Piers Nivans
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! This is my (first, there will be more) Kinktober fics heavily inspired by the RP I do. Thus, this is heavily inspired by Ixi's Piers (@ForThxFuture). He puts so much into Piers and it's seriously amazing. Check out the pinned solos if you're into it.
> 
> Basically this is an AU "everyone lived".

Steve loved every single little scar on his boyfriend’s body. It was a full production every time the t-shirt came off. That little grin would slowly spread across his face as he closed whatever distance was between them at the time. Tonight, it just happened to be the length of bedroom they shared.

Then he would touch. At first with just the tips of his fingers, dragging them over the slightly raised skin. Feeling every groove, every little dip. The small scars that mottled the skin on his face, heavier on the right side, always got soft little kisses. And of course he was particularly fond of the scars that looked like white strikes of lightning on his skin, stretching out over his shoulder and down his arm. Though neither of them were actual  _ scars _ , he always paid special attention to the little pieces of metal in his nipples and the crosshairs tattooed over his heart. 

At first, Piers had hated the way Steve paid attention to his scars. He hated the imperfections; reminders of a past life that meant nothing to him anymore. But after enough murmured praise and well, seeing just exactly how  _ excited  _ the redhead got as he inevitably leaned forward and put his mouth against his skin… he didn’t mind it so much now. Sometimes he even looked forward to it.

The former soldier found his hands working against the tie in Steve’s sweatpants, letting them fall to the ground as he felt Steve’s tongue slicking against a particularly wide scar. He shuddered a bit, giving a soft sigh as his hands slipped into Steve’s boxers. No surprise there, he was already hard. 

_ He still has the sex drive of a teenager, _ Piers thought. Not that he was complaining. He loved Steve. From the moment they met, there had been an inexplicable draw towards one another. As soon as Piers found out T-Veronica coursed through Steve’s veins, he had his reason why. He’d studied viruses a bit in his time during the BSAA, so he knew C contained some amount of T-Veronica. That being said, reading about Viruses and  _ feeling _ them were two very different things. It had taken a very long time to get used to living life as a bio organic weapon.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as Steve nipped his lower lip.

“I missed you.” Steve murmured softly, kissing the man softly now as his hand came up to cup his face. Thumb brushing against the scars there, almost absently.

Piers couldn’t help a small smile at that. It was so much easier to smile with Steve than it had been with Chris. 

“I was only gone for a day.”

“I know.” He was casually leaning against him, pressing his erection - clad only in his boxers - against him. His fingers was stroking the lighting again, slowly, teasingly this time. “But you know how much I hate sleeping alone.”

“I do know.” Piers chuckled, low and quiet. “Is that a hint that you’re ready for bed?”

“Ready for bed but not sleep.” Steve was already grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bed they shared. He pushed Piers down so he lay flat against the mattress, straddling him. One knee on either side of his hips and  _ slowly _ grinding himself against him. He could feel the other man getting excited already. His breathing was already starting to quicken, resting his hands on Steve’s hips as the redhead moved against him.

“You gonna ride me?” Piers teased a bit. They both tended to lean a little versatile, though he often found he was the one doing the riding. He didn’t mind one bit though, leaning his head back and giving a soft groan as he moved quicker now. 

“Yeah, I am.” Steve smirked. “You have a problem with that?” He was taking those little pieces of metal, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Flashes of hot and cold as skin brushed against skin followed by metal and skin again.

Piers shuddered, feeling arousal in his core. His boyfriend knew exactly how he liked to be touched. He would never forget the first time Steve saw his piercings. The sound he made at the reveal was still something he thought about often, especially when he was away on work and missing the other man in the early hours of the morning.

“Fuck… you know just how to turn me on.” Piers murmured, brushing his jawline against Steve’s. There was a slight scratching there from the former BSAA soldier not having been able to shave for a few days, but Steve didn’t mind.

“Y’know just how to turn  _ me  _ on.” Steve countered, slowly working his fatigues off his waist. “Y’body is so perfect.”

Piers grinned softly at him now. He loved the compliments, the touching. He could feel Steve’s erection brushing against his own now, the only thing between them the soft cotton of Steve’s underwear. But not for long, as he climbed off of Piers and fumbled in their bedside table for the bottle of lube.

The brunette gave a sharp gasp as he felt a decent amount of lube slowly coated his erection. He ran a little hot, thanks to C, and the sensation of the cool liquid sliding over his hot skin made his cock twitch lightly. He barely had time to think about it though, because Steve was carefully positioning himself over the tip.

That little crown of muscle brushed against Piers and he shuddered, digging his fingernails lightly into the redhead’s skin, careful not to draw blood. He didn’t particularly want to singe the bedsheets.They were new and he quite liked them.

He gasped, though as he felt Steve envelop him. Slick and hot and  _ tight. _ He gripped his hips as he shifted slightly, sinking in just that last inch or so and bottoming out inside. The redhead leaned forward slowly, grasping Piers’s face in either of his hands and kissing him hard.

The noise that Steve made as Piers snapped his hips into him in this position sent a rush of hot arousal through the sniper. He angled his hips slightly, searching for that little bundle of nerves inside of him and he knew exactly when he found it.

Steve sunk his teeth into Piers’s shoulder, hard enough to make the soldier grunt. His hand curled around the back of Steve’s neck as he bucked up into him, holding him into place as his pace grew quicker and harsher.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Steve gasped softly, words punctuated with little gasps, hardly able to move as his boyfriend held him carefully in this position. Each thrust brought him closer to his undoing, closer to the edge.

“You want me to come inside? So you can feel it drip out?” Piers whispered, keeping up his pace. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and was hoping for Steve to finish first. 

“Y-yes, yes, please.” Steve gasped softly, brushing his lips against what white scars he could reach. The tip of his cock was slick with precum, smearing against Piers’s abs. He was so close, that familiar knot twisting tighter and tighter in his stomach until he was a whimpering mess.

“Say it.” A low growl, his breath hot against the other man’s ear.

“I wan’ y’t’come in me!” Another little mewl.

That was all the soldier needed, burying himself one last time and letting go, coming in hot, thick ropes. He held Steve still until he was done, his cock twitching lightly as he let out a soft sigh. The sensation was enough to send Steve over that edge too, coming with a muffled cry as he was still pressed against Piers’s chest.

Piers finally let the smaller man up, breathing slowly. He brushed his lips against Steve’s lightly as he pulled away, breathing hard. His legs were quivering as he carefully dismounted, rolling beside him on the bed.

“I love you.” Piers murmured, wrapping his well toned arms around him.

“I love y’too.” Steve gave a little sigh, his fingers already slowly pressing against the scars on his shoulder, his chest, dropping down to touch that tattoo… 


End file.
